Helmer
Helmer is a recurring character in the Xenosaga universe. Helmer's role always remains behind-the-desk and in political matters. He is currently a representative in the Galaxy Federation's Second Miltian government. Biography Early life Helmer was once a Lieutenant General in the Federation military and he lived on Old Miltia. Yuriev Institute Helmer once visited the Yuriev Institute to see the U.R.T.V.s and their capabilities to combat U-DO. He knew Dmitri Yuriev and Juli Mizrahi during this time. Miltian Conflict Helmer was the one who gave orders to chaos and Canaan to secure the U.R.T.V.s rioting near Labyrinthos. 14 year intermission Following the Miltian Conflict, he left the military and got into politics and eventually worked his way up the ladder to become Second Miltia's representative in the Galaxy Federation Government. Along with former U.R.T.V.s Rubedo (#666) and Nigredo (#669), he co-established the Kukai Foundation, which was created to investigate the Miltian Conflict 14 years ago on Old Miltia and keep tabs on the secret U-TIC Organization. Helmer has a solid friendship with the Kukais, as is evident by the formation of the aforementioned Foundation. Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht Helmer was in trouble with the Galaxy Federation when an Ormus/U-TIC insider in the Federation helped hatch a plot that framed both Second Miltia (Helmer's planet) and the Kukai Foundation for the destruction of the Woglinde. He sent Lapis Roman to help. Helmer and the Federation showed no signs of improving relations after Xenosaga Episode I, although they are not enemies. Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Böse After the Y-Data is stolen by Albedo Piazzolla, Helmer decides to launch an attack on Old Miltia in conjunction with the Kukai Foundation, Vector Industries, and S.O.C.E.; this way, the Original Zohar is apprehended by a neutral party. The Patriarch of the Ormus Society also seems to know him and is not very fond of him, and that sentiment is also echoed by Commander Margulis. Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra Helmer communicates with the Durandal over the U.M.N. on the planetary disappearances being caused by Abel's Ark. He mentioned that contact with Fifth Jerusalem has already been lost, and that they're already hastily evacuating Second Miltia in anticipation of its disappearance as well. Helmer adds that it's possible they may never hear from him again. After the communication ends, the fate of Helmer and Second Miltia appear uncertain. When Dmitri Yuriev invades and occupies the Durandal, Mary and Shelley Godwin protest that it's a violation of Federation and Miltian law and that Helmer will intervene. Yuriev replies that he doesn't expect Helmer to be able to do much of anything anymore. However, a communication with Helmer can be seen in the epilogue. It is unknown if he found refuge on the Dämmerung, or if Scientia found a way to reestablish long-distance communication with Second Miltia or somewhere else where Helmer was able to take refuge. Quotes * "Well hello, Nigredo. How are things going?" * "Sorry to keep you waiting, Gaignun. I'm in a somewhat difficult position myself at the moment, but I'm doing what I can with the Federation Parliament. Now, the woman beside you is Captain Lapis Roman. Several years ago, I sent her to infiltrate the military in order to keep tabs on the U-TIC members within it. She is one of my most trusted subordinates." * "Mr. Wilhelm, you're too kind." * "U-DO... We can't allow that to be awakened again." Gallery CanaanHelmer.png|Canaan and Helmer. HelmerDS.png|Helmer in Xenosaga DS. HelmerConcept.png|Concept art. MaryHelmer.png|Mary and Helmer. 062Helmer.png|Helmer in Episode III. Category:Characters Category:Episode I characters Category:Episode II characters Category:Episode III characters Category:Male characters Category:Federation officials